


The Reds Are Coming

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Someone from Jason's past has come to claim what is theirs. Seeing them together forces Dick to confront his feelings on what he really wants. Dick needs to fight to keep his place at Jason's side otherwise he would need to find a new partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JayRoy fans out there, even though this is a Jaydick fic I promise you won't be disappointed

Series of gunshots were fired rapidly from the clip at the target. The gun was held in steady hands with the user's eyes not not blinking as he fires the round. He holds the gun tight, taking account the recoil but not letting it hinder his aim. And just as he was about on his last round, he felt something.

“ACHOO!”

The gunshot and the sneeze rang at the same time and that lone bullet did not join with the rest.

Dick clicks the safety on the gun and puts it down. He takes off his goggles and his earmuffs letting it hang around his neck. Dick is at GCPD's state-of-the-art firing range practicing his shots. He rubs his nose and glares at the offending bullet that is far away from the rest.

The GCPD are committed to have the best to arm their forces to protect and served the citizens. Their shooting range comes with moving targets, obstacle courses, and the regular bullseye. They offer a wide range of artillery to be practiced or tested from the standard issue hand gun to an AK-47. Some weapons are barred from use unless expressed permission given by the commissioner himself.

Dick rubs his nose bridge, shaking his head to get himself out of his stupor. Most of the time he could hit the target dead-on but he must have been feeling under the weather today.

“Hey Dick!”

Dick turns to Jason coming up behind him. Jason clapped Dick's back playfully causing him to stumble from the force. Jason grinned down at him before turning to Dick's target sheet across the room. He furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes before giving a thoughtful nod.

“Hmmm not bad Dickie-bird. But you might want to try hitting the center of the target where the lines meet. You know, the circle? Is that why you use 'drumsticks'?”

Dick snorted and stashed the gun in his holster. He picks up his goggles and takes off his earmuffs before walking away with Jason following behind him. “Oh ha ha. I can shoot accurately, thank you very much. I'm just not feeling it today. And for the record; they are called escrima sticks.”

Jason grins, watching Dick signed the items sheet and returned his equipment to the desk jockey.

“Well you gotta step it up!” Jason said. He pulls out his phone to show Dick a picture. “The results from the station-wide shooting session came back and congrats man you took 3rd place. Although not for long if you keep this up. Donna is gonna catch up to you pretty soon.”

Dick looks at the results and sees Jason's name in first place. “Kudos to you too. First place? That's amazing.”

“Yeah well I've been reigning champ ever since I came. I can even shoot with both hands accurately like the matrix. Kyle got bumped down to second place and he's never been able to beaten me.”

Dick looks thoughtfully at his claim, tapping his chin in thought. “Hmmm...do you think that I could have a shot at the top?”

“Heh...you can give it a shot, though the only one who has ever given me a run for my money is my best friend and he's used arrows instead.”

A sound from the door across from them was heard that had them paused their conversation.

“That's strange. Somebody is using the archery range...” Jason commented, looking through the door window.

“Whats so strange about that?” Dick asked, he sneezed into his tissue he took out from his back pocket.

“Nobody has used the archery range before. Hey Artemis, do you know whose using the room?”

Artemis is the girl with a blonde ponytail was sitting behind the desk as a desk jockey. She didn't look up from her magazine and pops her gum indifferently. “Ummmm...some rude guy in red brought in his own equipment. He said the arrows we had aren't that good to use. I sharpened them myself so he should just piss off.”

Dick and Jason entered the range and sees a lone man firing at his target. The other targets adjacent to him have arrows in them and were embedded in a unique angles. He didn't look like he moved from his spot as the arrows from the other target look slanted from his angle. The arrows embedded into his current target were shaped as a cross with no stray arrows in sight. The man pulls the last arrow from his bow and hits the target dead center.

“This guy is amazing,” Dick whispered, as though saying it out loud would break the spell. He turns to Jason to see if he agrees but stopped when he sees Jason silently staring at the guy with wide-open eyes.

“Jason? You alright there buddy?”

Jason just stared at the man as though he was an oasis. His mouth opened and closed a couple times like a gaping fish trying to say his thoughts.

“I know those triceps anywhere...,” Jason muttered, not taking his eyes off the man.

The man in questioned lowered his bow and places it to the side. He takes off his trucker hat to fan himself, letting his red hair spill to his chin. He puts his hat back and flexes his arms stretches up high, showing off his sweat-glistened muscles in his red sleeveless shirt. He turns around to the two occupants who recently entered the room.

“J-Jason?! Is that you?” the man asked. His eyes widened at the newcomer, walking closer to them. Jason has the same expression as he took a couple of steps forward, with his mouth slowly forming to a grin.

“R-Roy? What the hell are you doing here?” Jason asked incredulous as he clasped Roy's hand in greeting. He was drawn in for a bro hug before moving away to look at him. But just as Jason eyes settled on Roy's face, Roy quickly moved his head to kiss Jason on the mouth.

Dick blinked a couple of times to see if he was seeing this before his eyes widened at the surprised PDA. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him because he is seeing two men kissing. From Dick's point of view it was longer than a peck but it didn't look like there was tongue movement going on. He could see the red head enjoying the kiss a little too much, not breaking contact while keeping Jason in placed. He could see one of Roy's hand slowly moved from the back of Jason's head to his butt and gives a handful squeeze.

That was unexpected.

“Mrrphgh!!” Jason broke the kiss and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His face turned red with embarrassment and started spluttering. It seems that Jason is also surprised by the kiss as well. More or less the groping as an added bonus. “W-what the hell Harper?! We hadn't seen each other for a long time and you think the first thing you'd do is to kiss me?!”

Roy doesn't look fazed at Jason's embarrassment. He shrugged and proceeded to drape over him in a hug. “Well the first thing we did was bro hug. Kissing was second and the butt squeeze is third. But if you're expecting something else, I have something much better in mind.”

Jason tried to get out of Roy's hold but he held on tight, snuggling Jason's neck. He looked over his shoulder and sees Dick watching them with an unreadable expression. “Dick, this isn't what it looks like! Its...its...urrrm...”

Dick breathes in deeply through his nose, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His posture was stiff for being in the middle of an awkward moment before deciding to give the reunited lovers some space.

He breathes out slowly. “Well I've got things to do. So...I'll see you around. Have fun!”

Dick left the room in a hurry, hearing Jason calling after him along with sounds of struggle.

 

* * *

 

Dick is walking toward his office and simultaneously blew into his tissue. Tossing it into the trash, Kyle rounded the corner looking for him.

“Hey Dick! Bullock wants to see us in his office ASAP,” said Kyle. “If you see Jason, can you tell him for me?”

“Of course, no problem,” said Dick. Kyle clapped Dick's shoulder in thanks and left to find other people to pass on the message.

Dick makes his way to Bullock's office lost n thought. He thought about what he saw at the archery range, remembering Roy and Jason kissing. It shouldn't have bothered him if he didn't have any feelings for Jason. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind and the way Roy draped over Jason. He is just his partner. A co-worker. What Jason does in his spare time or better yet; who he kiss is none of his business and should be left alone.

And yet he's bothered by it.

He couldn't help but compared Jason and Roy's kiss to his own. They seemed to have a personal relationship while he and Jason were supposed to have a professional relationship. He knows being kissed by his coworker is nothing but trouble and yet he wanted more. Was this after seeing Jason and Roy kiss?

“ _Don't you ever dismiss me like that again!”_

Dick remembered the last kiss he's had with Jason. It was hard and intense, angry even. He remembered losing sleep after a couple of nights just thinking about it. Jason's plump lips with hint of nicotine from the cigarette he smoked. But seeing him and Roy kiss made him feel like something was stuck in his chest.

Guess he wasn't serious after all.

Dick was lost in thought that he almost didn't notice a thunder of feet running towards him until its right behind him.

“Damnit Dick! I've been calling you a thousand times!”

Jason's face appeared behind him looking frustrated and breathing heavily from running to catch up to Dick.

Or more making out with his lover boy, Dick's traitorous mind provided.

“Look, I just wanted to explain what happened and I--”

“You don't need to explain anything,” Dick interrupted. “Who you kiss is not my business. I'm just your partner.”

Jason frowned, moving quickly to stand in front of Dick. He puts his hand against the wall to block Dick from going. “Is that what you really think of me?” Jason asked.

Dick avoided eye contact and answered in a calm, neutral tone. “It's none of my concern.”

Dick moves around Jason and continued on his way. “Oh by the way, Bullock wants to see us,” he called over his shoulder. “We should get going.”

Jason made a frustrated noise and followed behind Dick. As they got closer to Bullock's office, Jason places his hand on Dick's left shoulder to stop him from entering the room. Dick looks at the hand before he was startled by Jason's face close to him as if they are sharing the same breath.

“Do me a favor and take some medicine, will ya?” Jason whispered next to his ear.

Before Dick could say anything, Jason moves away and walks ahead of Dick. He was left with a warm, comforting presence that was previously on his shoulder. In his thoughts, he wonders how does Jason know he wasn't feeling so well. But the thing he wonders most is why couldn't he stay by his side much longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

They stood in Bullock's office with Kyle and Donna to the side. Standing next to Bullock is Roy. He looks cleaned up than earlier at the archery range. He replaced his red sleeveless shirt with a business casual attire clothes with a red tie. His baseball cap is nowhere in sight with his hair tied back into a short ponytail. Overall he looks much cleaned up from earlier but the air around him screams that he isn't comfortable in his attire.

“This is Roy Harper,” Bullock introduced. “Harper here has been a force sniper for about 6 months. He specializes in not only standard fire arms but also any kind of ballistics including archery. Based on your score, the only one who may be possible to match him in this area is Jason and Kyle over there.”

Kyle makes an small appreciative noise and gave a small wave to indicate who he is. Jason avoided Roy's eyes, stubbornly staring at the wall behind him.

“Harper, you'll be assigned to Garth as your partner. But since he's on leave I'll have to assign you with someone else until he comes back.”

“Sir, if I may...” Roy raises his hand to offer his suggestion. “Since Jason and I have been acquaintances from before our academy days, would you mind if I tag along with him for a while?”

Jason widened his eyes and glares at Roy. He pursed his lips, shaking his head to get Roy to take back his idea. But Roy offers up a cheeky grin. He cocks his head to the side then shakes his head slowly that 'no, he is not going to take it back'.

Dick and Kyle watches the duo with interest and confusion, missing the inside joke while Donna has a small smile watching the exchange.

“That's cool then,” said Bullock, didn't notice their private exchange. “You'll also be partnered with Dick Grayson as he is currently Jason's partner. But other than that, he is all yours.”

Hearing that he would have to share, Roy glares at Dick as though they were in kindergarten forced to share a toy. Dick returned Roy's glare with a confused look of not understanding what is going on. He just doesn't know whats there to be upset about.

With the meeting ended, Kyle and Donna exited the room first. Kyle playfully fist-bumped Dick's shoulder on the way out while Donna whispered a good luck. Dick grabbed Jason by the arm to stop him from complaining to Bullock and dragged him out of the office with Roy following behind them.

“This way Roy. I'll show you around HQ,” said Dick.

“Why thank you very much Dick,” Roy drawled. “That's sweet of you. If you don't mind me askin...just how far did you get with Jason?”

“What the fuck Roy?!” Jason responded to Roy's bluntness, but the other two didn't seem to mind.

“Um... well we did some homicide cases a month ago,” Dick said, racking through his memory. “Most of them had some form of narcotics involved and --”

“No I'm not talkin' about work stuff,” Roy interrupted. “Did you two do anything outside of work?”

“Outside of work? Well sometimes we have dinner after work. Also we get coffee at Jitters – did we use that perp's punch card yet?”

“No,” Jason answered with a straight face. He tries to contain his laughter that threatens to spill if he so much as smile. “Tim won it from last week's poker game, remember?”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that! I wasn't able to find it in my wallet and I -”

“Are you being this oblivious or what?!” Roy makes a frustrated noise. “I meant physical relationship, romantic-wise,...kissing!”

“Oh,” Dick said and blinks. “We kissed.”

Roy blinks back and repeated what Dick said. “You kissed.”

Dick slowly nodded, looking unsure as he did so. Jason just watches the exchange in horror, willing the ground to swallow him whole. None of them did anything until Roy sighs. He immediately lifts his head up quickly with a determined look on his face along with a fake smile.

“Just so you know _Dick_ ,” Roy said as he moves close to him until their nose almost touch. “I'm not going to lose him to the likes of you. There's only one person that's good enough for Jason and that's me.”

Jason looks like the ground has already swallowed him up and he ended up in hell. In his case, being in the middle of a standoff between his ex and his partner is hell on earth.

Dick didn't react the way Roy was hoping for. His face turns from confusion to stoic in a matter of seconds.

“I doubt you need to try very hard for him to fall for you...if at all for that matter,” Dick deadpanned. “So don't worry, I'll try to stay out of your way.”

Dick spun around on his heels and left the pair again to go to his office. He has a lot of work to do.

“Oh he's good,” Roy commented after Dick is a good distance away.

Jason scoffs. “What'd you expect? He's my partner. Now come on, I have to show you where they kept the good stuff in this place.”

 

* * *

 

“For the record there is absolutely nothing between Roy and me.”

“Mmmhmm...” Dick places a file in front of his desk.

“If anything he caused me nothing but grief. When we were living together he used up all our money to buy parts for his mad science lab to blow up stuff. I mean the explosions were cool but we got no money to eat or pay rent.”

“Mmmhmm...” Dick places another file in front of his desk.

“But because of that we got kicked out of our first apartment. Not because of Roy's lab but because we couldn't pay rent. We ended up living in a warehouse together and just two months later the whole place turns into Roy's laboratory. He's good at what he does but it got a little bit out of control. Barely liveable sleeping next to a bunch of C4's next to you and a radioactive safe next to the fridge.”

“Mmmhmm...” Dick places his coffee mug on top of his file.

“Dick are you even listening to me?!” Jason exclaimed from behind the barrier Dick managed to erect. He slammed his hand on top of Dick's file to get his attention.

Dick huffs, finally looks up at Jason with his glasses perched on his nose bridge. He actually looks good in them, Jason thought. If only he wasn't so stubborn right now that he would be able to appreciate the studious look.

“Yes I am listening,” said Dick nonchalant. “You were talking about how you and Roy used to live together and shared a joint bank account.”

“Really? That's all you got from it?” Jason said in disbelief. “Not the mercenary-for-hire business to pay for rent? Or making stuff explode and fighting killer mimes in Paris? Not even Roy using his flamethrower when I was in the shower?!”

Dick shrugs and returns to his work. “Everybody needs a hobby.”

“My. Eyebrows. Were. Singed. SINGED!!”

“And they grew back.”

“I was traumatized for life! I stopped showering at home and locked the bathroom door with a deadbolt for 2 weeks!”

“That all sounds very interesting but I don't really care what kind of kinks you boys are into in your spare time,” Dick said, rubbing his temples feeling the inevitable headache. He blew his nose from the tissue box stacked on top of his barrier. “But I'm glad you and Roy have a nice relationship.”

“...you don't believe me, do you?”

“...I'm not doubting what you said but some of what you said sounds a little bit...exaggerated.”

Jason groaned behind the barricade of files Dick managed to erect from his side of his desk. He thunk his head on his desk in exasperation, causing some of the files to slide toward Dick before he pushed them back into their proper place.

“Look, when Roy and I met he just showed up out of no where and disrupted my plans to take over the world,” Jason explained, muffled. It sounds like his head is still faced down on his desk. “Then he started to follow me wherever I go and wasting my money...”

“I'm guessing at some point you both got intimate along the way and halted your plans at world domination?”

“Well before we got together there was that time I got invited to a three-way with Roy and his girlfriend. Later she left and we got stuck with each other and –– Dang it why am I telling you this?!”

Dick covers his mouth to cough a couple of times in order to hide his laugh. He is in no position to judge how Jason lives his life even if it involves a reckless lifestyle. He doesn't say anything, wanting to see Jason squirm with discomfort.

But that was too much information he doesn't really need to know.

Jason moved some of Dick's stack of files and mug so that Jason can look straight at Dick. Not looking up, Dick could feel that Jason is actually pouting in his own 'manly way'. Its fine if Roy wanted to rekindle some romance with his 'Jaybird' but he's starting to feel annoyed that their relationship is making him lose his concentration. And not because of some personal feelings he might have for the resident bad boy.

“Dick! Stop ignoring me!” Jason whined dramatically. His chin rests in the middle of his folded hands on top of the barricade, staring down at Dick. “What are you so pissed about?”

Maybe if Jason could stop 'man pouting' and do some work, he would by all means welcome their open relationship.

Dick sighs and takes off his glasses before looking at Jason in the eye. “As much as I want to hear your sexual three-way misadventures with Roy, I have a lot work to do. The only thing I'm pissed about is that my partner wouldn't finish his work and now I’m swamped. Now, can you hand me Ra's al Ghul's file over there? His body is missing from the morgue.”

Before Jason could say anything, Kyle came into their office calling them.

“Guys didn't you hear? We got a hostage situation at Gotham General Hospital,” Kyle said out of breath, leaning against the doorway. “Commissioner wants all hands on deck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Dick and Jason reached the commissioner's office and sees the occupants look serious. A number of SWAT team members are checking their fire arms and putting on their kevlar armor. They could see Bullock and Gordon going over the plan on his desk and making edits on the table mumbling. On one side of the room they see Donna and Kyle suited up in their personalized gear before joining them.

Bullock turns around and sees Dick and Jason in the room. “Boys why the hell aren't you suited up yet?! We're dispatching in ten minutes.”

“Whats the situation?” Jason asked.

The commissioner turns on the projector and a mugshot of an extremely obese, dyed red-haired woman shows up on the screen.

“This is Suzie Su. A member of an organized crime family back in Hong Kong,” said Gordon. “A couple of months ago she was mortally shot and it was highly unlikely for her to survive. Her father had her airlifted to Gotham General that essentially saved her life.”

A picture of her injured state was displayed that shows blood and bruises splattered on her face. It wasn't a pretty sight that Kyle had to clamp his mouth shut and stumbles out of the room.

“She recently woke up from her coma and went ballistic,” Bullock continued. “In less than 48 hours of consciousness she called her hired guns and held the entire children's ward hostage. The security guards, three nurses, four patients, and a doctor are reported either fatally wounded or dead. That is what we currently know in the past 45 minutes.”

A picture of the hospital 3D layout was pulled up on the screen. The children's ward was circled along with a couple of red and green dots were scattered on the layout.

“According to the satellite scans and CCTV footage, about two dozen heavily armed men are inside,” Gordon explained, using a pointer to point at the screen. “Their weapons are trained on innocent and infirmed children unless we take those bastards down. Most of the hospital occupants managed to evacuate but some of them weren't able to move including the children.”

Gordon looks around the room and all the occupants straighten themselves up immediately ready for their orders. Kyle made it back to the room just in time, wiping his mouth.

“Troy will lead Alpha team to the roof. A machine gun and a chopper are seen on the roof and they need to be decommission. Rayner will be leading Beta team to contain the hostiles in the children's ward. Bullock will lead Gamma team to check on the generators downstairs to make sure the power is still running. After that, they will assist Alpha and Beta team to confront the hostiles. Snipers will be placed on all four sides opposite of the building to provide support. Any hostages you'd come across should be promptly escorted out of the hospital by the main entrance as soon as we give the OK to move.”

Gordon turns to Jason and Dick with their assignment. “Grayson and Todd will be going after the target, Suzie Su. We have reason to believe that she is a danger to the hostages and herself. You are to apprehend her and bring her in. If worse, neutralize her. Dismiss.”

Everybody started move out to their assigned teams and exiting the room. Some talking can be heard going over the plan among themselves.

“Too much for you Kyle?” Donna teased, walking out with her team behind her.

“No!” Kyle denied, shaking his head vehemently. “I just...felt a little bit dizzy from the sight of her ugly fat face!”

It was Bullock, Gordon, Dick, and Jason left in the office, Roy shows up to the office in his own personalized body armor and arsenal. He intercepted them as they were getting ready to leave. “Sir, I think its best if Jason and I secure the target instead of Dick. We have worked in the past and really well together.”

“Harper, we have no time to argue about this,” said Bullock tiredly. “A plan has been made and the decision is final. You didn't even attend the meeting.”

“There was an issue with the department about my firearms not being within the acceptable regulation,” Roy shrugged. “But I have worked with Jason on so many missions and all of them are completed successfully. Its better if an experienced team to handle securing the target than with a newbie.”

“You are the newbie,” Bullock retorted, face is getting red. “This is your first day on the job and you want to jump the gun?! At least Grayson has the decency to wait until the next day to get into trouble.”

Dick tries to hide the look of embarrassment threatening to grace his face while looking serious. Its not his fault that trouble always find him. Though technically he fought a mini assassin within five hours he just got transferred if that counts as trouble.

“Let me ask you this; what were Suzie Su's demands?” Roy demanded. “I'm sure a woman like her doesn't randomly hold the hospital hostage if she doesn't want something? She looks really familiar Jason, didn't we run into her before?”

Jason stared at Roy wide-eyed on what he is implying. His eyes tries to communicate to him to shut the hell up before they both get into trouble. Dick looks between Roy and Jason, trying to figure out what is going on.

Gordon sighed. “She wanted the 'Red Hood' to turn himself to her within 6 hours or else she will start to kill a child every 10 minutes. That was 4 hours ago.”

“Well obviously we won't let that happen,” said Roy. He brings up a suitcase that he was holding to the side. “I already took the liberty to pick up Jason's equipment and it would take him less than 3 minutes to get ready to go.”

“Where – How did you get this from my locker?” Jason asked in disbelief as he opens the case and checks his fire arm. He picks up his kevlar vest from the case and starts to undress.

“Your password is still the same,” said Roy.

Gordon looks at the group for a moment before he sighs in resignation. “Alright, you can go _only_ because you're already suit up,” said Gordon. “But don't you ever question my orders again.”

“Yes sir,” Roy saluted, as Gordon and Bullock went ahead. Bullock scoffs at Roy on his way out while Gordon motioned Dick to come along with them before turning to Jason and Roy.

“We'll need to talk after this,” Gordon said, looking at them with a disapproving gaze.

Roy's cheerful demeanor diminished a bit before nodding stiffly at the commissioner. Jason stubbornly avoids eye contact as he quickly gears up. Dick stays behind to watch Jason puts on his black kevlar gear and Roy checking on Jason's fire arms in the other case. They worked in sync as though they have done a million times over when Jason finish tightening his holster's harness, Roy would hand him his gun.

Dick lets his eyes rack over Jason's body. His office clothes hides the hard muscles he's hiding underneath. What he's wearing now perfectly outlines what he's been missing out on. The black kevlar shows off his impressive muscles and his holsters strapped on his body emphasis every bulge it makes.

“Impressive, isn't it?” Roy commented, shaking Dick out of his stupor. He smirks at Dick at the corner of his eye. “Just wait until you see him in action.”

Dick turns away flush with embarrassment as Roy turns to stare at Jason changing blatantly.

“I think you may have gotten bigger than the last time. For me, I just love your thighs – probably bias cuz being choked by them and was the hottest thing I have ever experience. And I guess what they said is true; thicc thighs saves lives.”

“Can it Harper,” Jason snapped, as he buckles his belt. He went to the other case and starts to put on a brown leather jacket. “I'll meet you at the transport deck.”

“Don't take too long, Jaybird!” Roy called out as he left the room.

Finally when they are alone none of them made a move. Just standing around the desk with empty cases lying around. Dick swayed side to side, drumming his fingers by his ribs. Jason gave a resigned sigh and moves to open the bottom of the case. He takes out a personalized red helmet with only eye holes visible and puts it on.

“Don't worry, I can still see through here,” Jason said, he flips the visor so Dick could see his face and smile. Jason's cheeky smile slids off his face when he sees Dick not reacting the way he expects him to.

“Dick I -”

“He's right,” Dick waved Jason off. “I'm feeling a little under the weather today so I don't think I would be much help. We can't afford to make mistakes on this mission. But don't worry, I'll be helping Gordon to coordinate the mission.”

 

 

The teams are piled into separate SWAT trucks with Gordon in the lead as a show of force. As soon as they reached the main road, they split from Gordon's squad to drive up behind the hospital. With Gordon arriving at the main entrance of the hospital with his entourage, they provided the distraction they need to enter the hospital safe and undetected.

Swat teams swarm the hospital quietly to complete their objectives. Gunshots can be heard from outside the hospital coming from the gunman on top of the building. As they move to their destination, all team leaders have turned on their communicators.

Gordon: Mission Control to Alpha team, have you reached the roof yet? They are hailing bullets out here!

Donna: Alpha to Mission Control, we're taking the stairs and should be there shortly. Just hang tight.

Bullock: This is Papa Bear to Mission Control. We have delivered the package safely to Central Control and will proceed to fulfill our objectives. Standby for visual.

And that package is actually Dick. Bullock escorted Dick to the hospital's surveillance room to setup connection with Gordon's van outside. As he plugged the device to the hospital's computer system, all the screens lit up connecting them to the GCPD. The hospital's security cameras are giving feedback to the GCPD van so they would be able to tell what is happening.

Dick: Package to Mission Control. Connection has been established, do you have visual?

Gordon: Visuals received, monitor the visuals and communication feeds to coordinate with the teams.

Bullock: This is Papa Bear to Mission Control. Power hasn't been touched, will leave some guards here before assisting Beta.

Kyle: This is Green Lantern of the Beta squad, we've secured the exits for the ward and apprehended three unlucky saps. We'll be sending them to Papa Bear before engaging the rest of the hostiles.

Donna: Nice job there, GL. This is Wonder Girl. Hostiles on the roof have been neutralized and the machine is unoperational. And for the record, we caught 4 hostiles.

Kyle: GL to Wonder Girl, its not a contest but if it were I'm way ahead of you.

Donna: Mmmmmm pretty sure it doesn't say much because guess whose Alpha? This girl!

Roy: Arsenal to you losers, keep your flirting to a minimum. But if we're all playing, me and Jaybird just knocked off 5 or 6 of them on the 4th floor and counting. We'll be leaving them by Stairwell B for pick up.

Bullock: Papa Bear to Alpha team, pick up the hostiles on Stairwell B with you on the way down to the 1st floor before you help Beta. And please cut the chitchat, its like I'm babysitting children.

Jason: Hood to all units. Me and Roy will be using a different channel to communicate so we don't need to hear you yammering. Over and out.

Dick smiles as he watches the multiple monitors in the surveillance room to keep track on the GCPD's progress. He's also keeping an ear out to listen to all communication feeds in case if they needed help, as the witty banter has gone down. He helps direct Kyle and Donna to where the hostiles are located while directing Bullock on the safest path to guide the hostages out. He could see on one of the monitors that the hostiles were taken to Gordon whose waiting outside with multiple prison transport vehicles.

On one of the monitors he could see Jason and Roy engaging the hostiles. They are outnumbered and outgunned but they look like they didn't break a sweat. Roy has an angry grin on his face after he shot one of the hostiles. Dick sucks in his breath after a close call when Roy dodges a bullet to the head, only to fire his arrow in an instant. They look as though they are engaging in a dance as he could see Roy pushing Jason down to avoid bullet before pulling an arm back to release his arrow. Dick was wide-eyed when he sees a punching glove shoot out from the arrow, knocking out the hostiles.

Couldn't help himself, Dick remote activated Jason's comm to hear their conversation. He kept his breathing to a minimum to listen in their private conversation.

“Is it just me or are you packing more firepower than you usually would? And are you actually shooting them with rubber bullets cuz it looks like none of them are dying?” Roy asked. 

“Nope,” said Jason. In the background a gunshot and a scream could be heard. “My left gun has real bullets while my right gun has rubber bullets. You could say that I'm evening out the playing field...for them.”

Roy's laughter is heard as he hits someone with his arrow.

“Jaybird, you're a riot! Is that why you shot that guy's shoulder?”

“Well I don't see you actually shooting people...”

“Hey! Its my first day on the job! Can't be a bad example to these kids.” A twipping sound can be heard in the background followed by a pained yell. “11” He counted.

Jason scoffs into the comm. “Good to have you back, Harper – Get down!”

Dick's eyes didn't stay on Roy for long before it lingers toward his partner. Jason is wearing his black kevlar suit with a brown leather jacket sporting a personalized red helmet. Although his headgear hides his face, it looks like it exemplifies his thunderous expression as he shoots at the hostiles. He is pretty sure that Jason is also angry under the helmet as well. From what Dick could see on the screen, Jason has more handguns strapped on his person than what is allowed for the GCPD. He watches Jason flying across the room shooting and fighting with his righteous fury.

And what a sight to behold.

“GL to Boy Wonder. Been calling you for quite sometime need your help --”

Dick quickly switches channel to avoid Jason catching him listening. He shakes his head to get himself to focus on helping Kyle. After telling Kyle where the hostages were, he turns his attention away from the duo to see if the other teams need help. Bullock looks like he's doing just fine as he escorted the hostiles into the prison vans while Gordon is with the hostages seeking medical attention. On one of the monitors Kyle's team ducks for cover from the surprised hostile attack. Dick called Donna on her comm of his situation and guided her to the safest route to surprise the hostiles. Seeing them handling the situation, he goes to the monitor with Jason and Roy.

It looks as though the duo has split up as Roy is seen guiding the hostages to safety while Jason enters the elevator. Dick could see that Jason has pressed the floor to go to Suzie Su's room. Dick switches his attention to the cam that show Suzie's floor but it looks deserted. He checks the other cameras but there's no one there to.

Its really odd, Dick thought. She isn't in her room or on her floor. She wasn't seen with the other hostiles either. He checks the other monitors and finally found her. He sees her waddling toward the elevator door and reaches out to open them with her bare hands. The elevator opens as the shaft isn't there, showing only the cables. Dick looks at the monitor closely for any clues on whats going on. He sees that the floor she's on is right above her room floor but doesn't know what is she trying to do.

His question was answered when Suzie decided to jump down into the darkness.

And Jason is still in the elevator.

Before Dick could warn Jason, Suzie crashed through the elevator's ceiling and landed right on top of Jason. Dick winces at the sight and immediately contacted Roy for backup as he was the nearest to Jason. Her weight caused the elevator's cable to snap and plummeting down to their doom. Dick couldn't do anything but watches the screen in horror of their freefall. The elevator's camera was shaking but it captured the two struggling against each other. Suzie has Jason pinned down by her heavy weight and her elbow smashed against his temple, snapping back against the floor. It must have damaged Jason's comm as Dick was now able to hear everything they're saying.

 

“You think that mask is going to keep you from killing you, Todd?!” said Suzie. Damn her voice is really deep and cringe-worthy. “I'll admit – I'm impressed! Until 5 minutes ago I wasn't sure if a hospital full of children would have ever registered on your radar!” She punched for Jason's head but misses and hits the floor.

“If it were anyone else but you I might have thought they were bluffing,” Jason grunted under her meaty weight. “So this is your big plan? We go splat together?”

“I'm 600 lbs of white-hot rage! I'll survive this even if you won't!”

“Or not. Now get your fat ass off of me!” Jason aims his gun under her chin.

The camera suddenly jolted and the occupants stopped fighting, looking up at the ceiling. Dick checks on the monitors and sees Roy giving a thumbs up to the camera, standing next to an open elevator door. By his side is a bazooka-like cannon with a long cable sticking out of it. A grappling hook is pertruding out of the elevator ceiling, stopping the elevator from plummeting its descent. The industrialized cable are being stapled onto the floor that led right to the elevator. It looks like the elevator stopped plummeting to its doom thanks to Roy Harper.

Their elevator door opens and the occupants stumbled out of the elevator. Suzie Su was getting desperate as she swings her arms uncoordinately to hit Jason.

“Nooooooo!!” Suzie cried. Jason ducks from her meaty punch. She misses her target and hits a potted plant behind her, shattering it to pieces. “It doesn't end like this! It doesn't end until you're dead!”

Jason grappled the front of Suzie's patient gown to get out of her reach. “Look, Suze...” Jason began. “May I call you Suze? Nobody enjoys a good vendetta more than I do but at some point you need to put the past in the past.” He bodily lifts her off the ground and throws her over his shoulder. An amazing feat for an opponent three times his size. She landed on the ground so hard that it vibrated through the whole floor, shaking the camera on the ceiling.

Jason didn't take his hand off her in order to keep her down. He had one of his guns pointed at her forehead to make his point. “You need a new perspective. One that tells you it's time to let go.”

“Never,” Suzie said as she stares down the gun pointed at her. Sweat and tears dripped from her face, messing with her mascara.“Not for a second. As long as I still breathe, my only thought will be breaking your neck and licking the blood and bile that oozes from your lifeless body. I won't stop. Ever.”

“I respect your decision,” Jason said.

A gunshot rang out in the background followed by silence. Dick lets go of the security desk he was gripping on and slumps in his seat. He breathes heavily through his nose to calm himself down before he changes the channel on the comms to give Gordon an update.

“Grayson to Gordon,” Dick starts slowly. “Jason has apprehended the target on the 3rd floor.”

The comm buzzed back. “Mission completed. Good work team,” said Gordon on the other line. “We'll send some team to sweep the whole hospital for any remaining hostiles and hostages. Tell Todd and Harper to standby with the target. We'll remain here to help the hospital staff and patients to return to their rooms. Grayson, after you collected the tapes from the security room you can head home for the day.”

“Thank you Commish.”

Dick relayed Gordon's order to Jason and quickly turned the comms off. He started to collect the tapes as evidence and puts his communication equipment away. As he finished collecting the tapes, he left one of the monitors playing showing Jason and Roy with the suspect. Jason took off his helmet and was sitting on the waiting rooms chairs while Roy stands beside him.

This is bad idea, Dick thought. He hesitantly takes out the communication device from the case and quietly turns on Jason's comm again.

“I can't believe you didn't shoot her,” said Roy. “The Jason I know would have shot her in the head, you just made her passed out.”

“Yeah I have that effect on woman,” Jason joked. “If I were being honest, I mostly feel bad for Suzie Su. Like a certain someone, she got another chance at life. She didn't even have to die first. Instead of walking away – she went all in. That is, until she decided to take this place hostage.”

“Jaybird, every time I thought I know you, you'd surprise me,” said Roy, shaking his head. “But in all honesty, it was great teaming up with you again. It reminds me of one of our first mission when we had to go to this snowy hicksville with Kori and...”

As Roy continued to describe their anecdote, Dick couldn't help but feel envy of their relationship. Although he and Jason haven't reached that point of their partnership, he could tell even from watching the camera that the bond Roy and Jason have was special. It was something that the two have that could stand a testament of time and distance. And finally seeing each other again lets the two fall back in what they had. The way Roy draws Jason into a one-armed hug with ease and kissed his helmet. Jason rebuked his advances playfully but hid a soft smile full of fondness and happiness.

Dick has never seen Jason smile like that before.

He could officially say (but not out loud) that he was jealous of them. Jealous of how intimate they could be. Jealous of how they work so well together that they can predict the other's next move. As exciting as crime in Gotham can be, it cannot compare to the adventure that Jason and Roy have ever experience. It was what Jason said that made Dick's heart clench and drop to rock bottom.

“After the Commissioner and Bullock see this, we could become partners again!” Roy said excitedly. “Just like the good old days of Arsenal and Red Hood – or Red Hood and Arsenal! What do you say Jaybird, do we make a great team or what?!”

“Yeah...,” Jason agreed, staring wistfully at Roy. “We make a great team.”

And with that Dick turned off his comm and shoves the device away into the case. He quickly packs up the equipment and stores the tapes into the case. With one last look of Jason and Roy closely sitting together on the monitor, Dick shuts it down and goes home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are just starting to read this fic and read the other stories in the series, quick notes;  
> -Big Belly Burger (CW's DCU) = Five Guys, Wendys, etc.  
> -CC Jitters (CW's DCU) = Starbucks  
> -Chipper (Nightwing #16) = Twitter (Might appear later in the series)
> 
> Kudos and comments make the world go round!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of comments never ceased to amaze me...(except for the person in the first chapter; i like u)  
> And that is why this chapter is so short

“Yeah...,” Jason agreed, staring wistfully at Roy. “We make a great team.”

He watches Roy jumps up, getting excited of possible future team ups together. His energy and easy-going smile reminds Jason of the good old days when it was the two of them against the world. Actually its the three of them against the world if they included Kori. Fighting bad guys with Roy is like riding a bicycle; something that is hard to forget and easy to pick up. They work together in sync like a well oiled machine; the ultimate dream team.

It was fun while it lasted.

Jason hesitated before standing up to his feet to join Roy. He took a deep breath to prepare for the worse.

“Roy, I need to tell you something.”

Roy turned around and smiled but stopped when he sees Jason's frown.

“We made a great team,” said Jason, looking straight into Roy's eyes. “But that was the reason why we couldn't do this anymore.”

“I don't get it,” Roy said, swallowing. “How come this can't work? Is it because of that death call – ”

“Yes and no. I moved on from that time and learned from my mistakes,” Jason took a deep breath. “The past is the past and its something that should stay that way. But I can see some part of you didn't change and myself as well. You still have your construed faith in humanity while I still see the worse humanity has to offer. And in Gotham, I see it everyday. Whenever we were together I'm always the one who has to make the tough choices. And for both your sake and mine, we can't be together again.”

Once upon a time he tried looking at the world through Roy's eyes. Trying to find hope and the sparkle of light in the dark. He thought if just once he could do what Roy did, there would be some part of him that is worth saving. Hopefully he could be a little bit happier and cheerier like his friend. And it ended with his best friend being held hostage by a crazy lunatic while thousands of people called in to kill him. He doesn't know – or rather doesn't want to know what happened to Roy after that but he held no illusion that Roy was fine. He was so much of a coward that he didn't stick around to make sure he was okay. Physically and mentally. He couldn't let that happen to the both of them ever again.

“Am I another mistake to you?!” Roy asked, his voice threatens to break. Angry, sad, and close to hysterics. “Another ex?! Don't you think that I also learned from my mistake and change?!”

Roy has a heart broken expression that made Jason's inside twist. Even after all this time, some part of him still held feelings for Roy.

“I have no doubt that you change after all this time. But I'm still never going to be the hero that you wanted me to be. And you're not just an ex; you're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that and I'll always have your back.”

Roy gave a shaky laugh, trying to hide the hurt behind them. He took a step back, looking away as his eyes get misty. “Back at you too but that's gonna be awkward considering our history. But good luck on that partner of yours, Jason.”

Jason gave a sad smile leaving Roy behind with their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry JayRoy fans :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the confidence booster and life blood for authors otherwise they would feel like they are screaming into an unknown void. I appreciate those who kudos and comment, it brightens my day.

It was late afternoon when Dick entered his apartment tired to the bone; physically and emotionally. His head hurts while his body temperature changes from hot and cold. He did feel woozy on the way back home that he almost missed his train stop. He was feeling off all day and now he regretted putting it off until now.

Dick took a quick hot shower, almost falling asleep against the bathroom tile. After that, he shuffled into the kitchen with his fuzzy slippers to boil some water for cup ramen as his late lunch/early dinner. After he was done he took some antibiotics and went to bed.

He laid on the bed with his eyes wide open. Although his body feels tired, his mind is still wide awake and couldn't sleep. It left him going in and out of consciousness, leaving him more tired and restless than ever.

He moves to the side of his bed to take out his ipad. He taps on the Netflix app and watches one of the saved shows. Damian would never admit it but he loves that show. One time Dick caught him humming show tunes while doing his homework. He was suppose to wait and watch it with Damian but he needed something mindless and relaxing to fall asleep to. He didn't bother to text Damian about him being sick, as the boy is with his mother for a couple days. He's confident that he'll get better before Damian comes back.

Dick looks around the dark apartment, feeling uncomfortable of the silence. He's never noticed how lonely the apartment is until he's by himself. He's been alone for a couple years and has never noticed how empty and quiet his apartment is. But with Damian and Jason's constant presence, he always looks forward to spending time with them. He didn't bother paying attention to the show's inane song as he driftly falls asleep.

 

 

Dick woke up to a sound coming from his living room. A light from the bottom of the doorway could be seen with someone walking toward his room. Damian isn't suppose to be back until next week, Dick thought.

Dick created a small opening in his cocoon of comforter, his hand under his pillow to hide his phone. “Who's there?”

The door opened to reveal Jason in his office attire. Dick blinks at the intrusion. Maybe he's feeling worse than he thought.

“How did you get in?” Dick asked, dragging himself into a sitting position on the bed. His eyes squint when Jason turns on the light.

“I made a copy of your key,” Jason replied, showing Dick the key before putting it in his pocket. “Its much easier than coming in through your window. How are you feeling?”

Dick opens and closes his mouth and lets the topic slide. He's sick and its not worth fussing about this. “I think I feel a little bit better, thanks. Couldn't really fall asleep...”

Jason moves to sit on the empty side of the bed. He puts his hand on Dick's forehead to feel his temperature. Dick felt really comfortable feeling Jason's cool hand on his forehead, curbing the urge to close his eyes.

The hand was soon replaced with Jason's forehead. Dick was surprised of the replacement as this puts him very close to Jason's face.

“Well your temperature is very warm but it doesn't feel that hot,” Jason said, removing himself from Dick's forehead. “Have you eaten anything? Did you take your medicine?”

“I ate some cup ramen and took some antibiotics,” Dick shrugs, gesturing to the empty container by his bedside table.

“And how long ago was that?”

Dick turns on his ipad – he's been asleep for 2 hours and its dinner time.

Jason clicked his tongue and takes the empty container. “Cup ramen is not enough for you. It may work for a college student but not you. I brought some of my chicken noodle soup, its just what you need right now.”

He goes back to the living room to bring his container to the room. He opens the tupperware and places it on Dick's dresser with cutlery on the side. It smells really nice from where Dick is sitting, seeing its still warm from its journey here.

“T-thank you Jason. Its really thoughtful of you,” Dick blushes. Being sick sucks if it makes him feel so clumsy this way. “You didn't have to go through the trouble – ”

“Its no trouble, Dick. I wanted to do it,” Jason interrupted. “I'm gonna go see if there's something I need to wash or clean up for you. I'll let you eat in peace.”

Jason left Dick's room, leaving a small gap of the door open for the light from the living room to shine in. Dick takes the container and places it on his lap. He settled his hands on the side of the container, feeling the warmth it emits. Its really thoughtful of Jason to do something like this. Even though he might not be his partner anymore, he might as well enjoy it. He smiles at the soup and began to eat it.

 

 

“I finished cleaning your entire apartment except the demon's lair,” Jason called as he walks into Dick's room. “You gotta start organizing or cleaning the place more when you get the chance. Hell, just assign some chores for that demon brat to do so he'll stop freeloading.”

Dick blushed in embarrassment. He doesn't really have the time to clean with his job and taking care of Damian. Some times he comes in after work bone-tired and drops onto the couch. If he's lucky, he'll make it to his bed.

Jason replaced the empty soup container with a glass of water and antibiotics for Dick to take. Dick swallows them and drinks the water.

“I think I'll stay here for tonight to keep you company,” Jason said. “And to make sure nothing happens to you.”

A ghost of a smile is rewarded at Jason's suggestion. Now that Jason is here, he doesn't feel that lonely anymore.

But he needs to stop taking advantage of his partner's kindness.

Dick's eyes lowered quickly to the blanket, hands twisting it on his lap. “The soup is delicious, thank you Jason. But you don't have to stay the whole night.”

Jason tilted his head to look at Dick's face better. “I'm here to make sure you get the rest you need. And trust me, I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do.”

Jason goes to Dick's drawers rummaging for some comfortable clothes for him to wear. He took out a big t-shirt and flannel pants from the bottom drawer. Surprisingly those were the same clothes the first time he slept over. “I don't want to stay in my work clothes all night. This is much more comfortable.”

As Jason changed into his clothes, Dick turns away to give him some privacy. It seems Jason wasn't very modest deliberately changing in front of the sick man. Dick sneaked a glance and sees Jason's bare back facing him. All muscled glory with imprints of his holster strap crisscrossed running against his back. Dick blushes and turns away, beating his self-control into submission. All he wanted to do was run his hands on the plane of Jason's back, mapping it from the top of his spine to the end of his tail bone.

What is wrong with him. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Jason. Maybe he is sicker than he thought.

“Do you mind if I stay in your bed like last time? I promise to stay on my side.”

“If you don't mind the probability of getting sick, go ahead.”

Jason finished putting on Dick's clothes and goes to flop on the empty side of the bed. He looks toward Dick whose staring at the ceiling intensely to hide his blush. Jason reaches out to put his hand on Dick's forehead to feel his temperature again. Dick wanted nothing more than to lean into Jason's cool, callous hand, lowering his eyes away in the slightest.

“Hmmmm...it looks like your temperature is hotter than last time. You really should get some rest,” said Jason.

“I slept earlier...” Dick wraps his blanket closer to him, playing on the edge. “It'll take a while for me to fall asleep again...”

Jason props his elbow on Dick's pillow to face him. “Well how about I tell you a story and let the sound of my voice lulled you to sleep.”

Seeing that Jason has Dick's attention, Jason moves under the covers to join him. “And now that you can't escape, you need to hear me out about Roy.”

Dick regretted ever being sick for he is trapped in his own home, his own bed, and his own soon-to-be-ex-partner.

“Roy and I were in a bad place when we first met. We were either trying to pick up the pieces or forget what was left with our life. Everywhere we go, we needed to fight in order to survive. Our lives were miserable but we had each other's back. Its us against the world.”

Jason ran a hand through Dick's hair as though to soothe a agitated animal. He twists a lock of Dick's hair between his fingers, in his mind thinking its getting longer. “Did you know that I have never left Gotham until I met Roy Harper? For the first time I got to see trees and grass that stretches as far as the eye can see. Water so clear and blue that I can see the ocean life swimming below me. A real sunrise and sunset not blocked by tall skyscrapers. The stars in the night sky shine so bright not covered by smog. The first time I left Gotham – it scared the hell out of me. I was raised in the streets of Gotham. Buildings so tall, so close together, it felt like nighttime even during the day. It was easy to hate the world when I only knew a small part of it.”

Jason gave a nostalgic smile just thinking about it, continued running his hand in Dick's hair. The adventures he took with Roy are some of the best years of his life that it was easy to forget everything else. As he traveled around the world, he found himself comparing places to Gotham. It was easy to hate Gotham. It was only after he return to the city that he miss his home, the good and the bad. He'll have to thank Roy someday for helping him open his eyes.

“Roy is my best friend. He's Roy Harper or Arsenal. God help me—he's my partner. I never trusted anyone as much as I do Roy Harper. We have to trust each other with our lives every day. One of the reason I was able to come back from the darkness? Him. Roy Harper. Arsenal.”

He looks back at Dick, watching him. His brows furrow and his blanket subtlety rose to cover the lower half of his face. Jason playfully lowered the blanket from Dick's face and looks down at him fondly.

“And that part of my life is over now. You're my partner now so you don't have to worry about Roy. You didn't think that I'd hear you listening to my comm, did ya? I'm not even mad. In fact, I'd say you have some feelings for me.”

Dick quickly pulls up his blanket to cover his whole face, hoping to hide out his embarrassment. “I was worried about you that's all,” he muttered, underneath the covers.

Jason pulls up the blanket to join Dick under the covers. He places a hand to cup Dick's face, stroking his cheek. “And I worry about you too.”

Jason closes the distance between them to share a soft, sweet kiss with Dick under the covers. He pulls back slowly as though they share the same breath and momentarily reconnected. His eyes half-lidded and moves closer to each other with a foot of space between them.

Under the covers, Dick whispered against Jason's lips. “Don't blame me if you get sick tomorrow.”

“Don't worry,” Jason whispered back. He gives a playful smirk before emerging from the covers. “I have a strong, healthy immune system. I don't get sick easily.”

Dick's head popped out from the covers, looking relaxed than before. The distance between both of them has gotten smaller, close to embrace.

“We should go somewhere for vacation,” Jason intwines his hand through Dick's hair. “Just the two of us. To see the sunrise, the sunset. To see stars in the night sky and a crystal blue lake. I want to do those things with you.”

Dick fiddled with his pillow covers between them, smiling softly. He takes Jason's hand that was raking through his hair and laced it with his own hand. “I'd like that.”

* * *

When Dick walks into the GCPD's locker room and sees Roy, he almost backtracks out of there.

He half hides himself behind the door, internally debating whether he should go in or not. Roy is the only occupant currently in the locker room. There is no one he could use to avoid an awkward interaction that he knows its inevitable.

Willing himself to stop being cowardly, Dick walks in quietly hoping Roy wouldn't notice him. He reaches his locker and started to quickly change his clothes. For a minute there he thought he could get away with this.

It wasn't until a hand slammed next to his locker loudly startled Dick out of his hopeless endeavor.

“Hey there, Dick.”

Dick slowly turned to Roy, giving him a sheepish shaky smile. “H-Hi Roy.”

Roy crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the locker next to Dick's. “Have you seen Jason around? He wasn't around yesterday and this morning.”

“He's sick,” Dick replied as he continued to change his clothes.

Dick changes in awkward silence with Roy standing next to him. He feels nervous about Roy staring at him as he tries to quickly finish up. He finally finishes dressing up and puts his bag into the locker and closes the locker door. He lifts his legs over the bench but was stopped by Roy who cleared his throat to get his attention.

Dick tenses himself waiting for the confrontation, keeping his eyes on the ground. He gave a short glance and see Roy looking nervous and unsure as well but he needs to give a benefit of a doubt and waits.

“I never got to thank you for what you did back there.”

Dick blinks at the unexpected thanks and stares at Roy. He's not sure how to react and waits for Roy to continue.

“For letting me work with Jason and for not talking about the ... circus.”

The realization finally dawn on Dick and felt himself relaxed. “Its no problem,” Dick said. “And I'm positive its some other red-head who tried to runaway with the circus.”

“Right,” Roy draws his r's and smiles kindly. “I'm sure that red-head boy with mad archery powers would be a hit if that Queen asshole didn't come after him.”

“I didn't say that he was a boy,” Dick teases playfully.

They burst into laughter at that. Dick remembered an red-head teenager with a bow and arrow begged them to let him tag along. Back then he didn't have a lot of friends to play with and he ended up dragging the boy around and showing him tricks. Roy became the star of the show for a short time only to be dragged back home by the ear by an angry blonde.

Dick's laugh subsided and looks at Roy quietly. “How come you didn't tell Jason about it?” he asked.

“I never thought to mention it to him,” Roy shrugged. “Or I thought I did. It never came up and by the time we were in that part of the relationship we thought we knew everything about each other.”

Dick nodded but knows that that wasn't what Roy wanted to talk to him about. Feeling that this might be a serious conversation coming up and they might be here for a while, he sits down on the bench and motions Roy to do the same. There was a gap between them that felt like a chasm of how different they were in their past, present, future. As they sat there quietly Dick could feel that awkward feeling coming back. He's pretty sure its a one-sided feeling because Roy looks much calmer than him.

“As you probably know, Jason is very important to me,” Roy sighs. He has a wistful expression, biting his bottom lip in thought. “He's the only person I have ever allow to be close with because he's seen me at my worst and doesn't think less of me. We kept each other in check so none of us wouldn't go off the deep end again. There was this one time where Jason had an accident and was amnesiac. He was kidnapped by bad people and I was losing my mind trying to find him. In the end, I blew the place up and dragged his ass back home. That's how serious I am.”

“I'm not going to lose him to you,” Roy decided. “He may not be my partner anymore but he is my best friend. Hurt him and you'll regret it.”

Dick looks down hard at the floor. He runs a hand through his hair before lifting his head to look straight at Roy. “I can't promise that Jason won't get hurt,” Dick gravely said. “I have no doubt that you can kick my ass. But I promise I'll do my best to protect him.”

Roy stares back at Dick and nodded. When they got up from the bench, Roy pulled Dick into a hug.

“Its good to see you again,” Roy said quietly into Dick's shoulder.

Dick hesitated for a second before returning the hug with equal force. “Its good to see you again too.”

Roy patted Dick's back and slung his arm around his shoulder, walking out of the locker room. “Don't think just because we're gonna be working together doesn't mean I'm gonna start acting friendly around ya.”

Dick chuckles, wrapping his arm around Roy's waist. “Wouldn't want to ruin your bad boy image, right?”

“You got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciative.
> 
> But on another note I will be taking a hiatus from AO3 for a while. I don't know when (if) I'll be back but when (if) I do there would be more stories to come.
> 
> Auf wiedersehen :')


End file.
